


From the Rooftops

by Champagne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne/pseuds/Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to tell the world I love you. I want to scream it</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6125119) but can be read alone
> 
> /casually headcanons suga as being the middle child of five (adopted) siblings with two older sisters

It was a deep, familiar bellow that made him jump.

"Sugawara Koushi!"

It was echoing, loud; spinning around frantically didn't reveal Daichi's location. Hearing him yell sent a shiver through him, a secondhand fear for his unruly underclassmen, but he was alone. He was standing in the courtyard, surrounded by other students (all looking around for the source of the voice), but he saw no Tanaka or Nishinoya.

And either way, it was _his_ name Daichi yelled.

"...Up here!"

Suga looked up and around, and his eyes settled on a figure with waving arms on the roof of the school.

"Wh--!"

"Sugawara Koushi!"

He jumped again. People were looking at him with eyebrows raised; they were looking at Daichi with intense confusion. The megaphone Daichi was using screeched for a second and everyone cringed. Daichi cleared his throat, loud from the electronic amplification.

"I love you!"

Suga felt his ears burst into flames from his blush. Now a few people were smiling, snickering, and Suga wanted to phase into the earth and disappear. He rubbed at his temple with one hand, trying to make it seem like he was annoyed instead of sort of dying from embarrassment at Daichi's public declaration of love, but he didn't think anyone was convinced.

His heart was pounding and he felt a little lightheaded. But Daichi usually made him feel like that, just not _so_ \--

"Please!"

?

Suga looked back up. Daichi's inhale hissed through the megaphone.

"Please marry me!"

The world went black for a second.

Suga was pretty sure he fainted; Asahi was behind him, holding him up, looking _just_ as embarrassed despite the fact that he wasn't the one that Daichi just _proposed_ \--

Oh god.

He heard whooping, clapping, and something he was _sure_ was that quiet, strained noise Daichi made when he was anxious and uncertain coming from the megaphone. Suga couldn't see Daichi's expression from so far away, but he could imagine: furrowed eyebrows, one corner of his mouth turned down in a grimace, a panicked light in his eyes--

He hated that image.

"Y-you idiot!" he yelled. It came out as more of a shriek, but he wasn't going to admit that. Asahi gently nudged him back onto his own two feet, and Suga swayed with the dizzying knowledge that Daichi _really had just_ \--

Daichi sounded too nervous when he asked "Is that a yes?" over the megaphone Suga knew Daichi borrowed from someone, meaning he wasn't _alone_ in this plan.

He shot a glare over his shoulder at Asahi, who squeaked and withered too easily under his gaze, and shouted up to the rooftop "It's not a no!"

There was more cheering. More clapping. He saw the faces of classmates, smiling and grinning and-- did those two just exchange _money_ \--?

Asahi patted Suga on the shoulder in congratulations, and only flinched this time when Suga glared at him again.

"I-it was his idea," he said, and Suga thought _of course, Asahi is too shy to even consider_ \-- "He asked your sisters for help, too."

A shot of betrayal and frustration coursed through him, but it dissipated by the time he blinked. _That explains the megaphone_. He swatted Asahi's shoulder, turning away from him with a huff. His ears still burned and his face was feeling hot and his uniform was getting a little uncomfortable, his eyes didn't really want to focus and maybe his heart was beating a little fast? but that was to be _expected_ because _Daichi, the idiot_ \--

Daichi burst out through the doors to the school, and the next breath Suga let out was a big one, a sigh almost, and his eyes focused on Daichi. Smiling. _Glowing_. Suga smiled back at him and then Daichi was running toward him, arms open.

Suga let himself be lost in the sound of enthusiastic cheering and the taste of generic lip balm and blueberries.


End file.
